Always Second Best
by Alltheabove
Summary: I can love him all I want, but when it comes between me and her, I'm always second best. Niley.
1. Chapter 1

**Always Second Best  
>Chapter One.<strong>

The building that I've grown to hate is sitting in front of me, awaiting my arrival. It's a beautiful building; whoever designed it was one incredible artist. It's the perfect skyscraper, with a tilted roof that is entirely made of glass. Everyone that's working away in the front part of the building is placed in front of me, allowing me to investigate their every move. Unfortunately the windows don't allow me to see who all has already made their way to work, because there's a whole other section in the back part of the building that overlooks the ocean. That is the section of the building that I work in.

My eyes dart from side to side as I finally come to realize that work isn't going anywhere, and I'm going to have to face it within the next ten minutes unless I desire to be late and get yelled at by my boss. Though I doubt he'd yell at me, he's truly one of the kindest bosses in the history of bosses.

When I see a gap in the busy traffic I quickly dart across the street as fast as my five inch heels and tightly fitted skirt will allow me to travel. Then, within a matter of seconds, I'm standing in front of the door made entirely of glass. At this point, I'm kind of forced by the movement of people knocking into me to enter the building.

The noise would make anyone go insane, what with the ringing of several different phones, then the people who are talking on the phones, and of course the sound of everyone rushing around to make their way either in or out of the beautiful glass door. If it were my choice, I'd be hurrying out of this place. But that's just me.

In no time I'm in my office, placing my purse underneath the walnut desk and taking a deep breath as I look out the glass in front of me. The deep blue color is peaceful today, there's not a wave to be seen for quite some while. This is a good thing; this means that more than likely my day is going to peaceful. It's probably a weird thing that I allow the ocean to predict the outcome of my day. But, it's worked for me so far.

Without thinking another thing I put on my best smile, grab the cup of coffee that has the ever so great logo that everyone recognizes as Starbucks and walk out of my office, down the hallway, and enter the biggest office that is present on this side of the building.

"Hi Miley," he greets me, without even a glance away from his computer screen.

"Good morning," I reply, setting the cup that is still steaming on the inside down on his desk in front of him. He turns toward me, that perfect smile of his gracing his face.

"Thanks for the coffee, even though you know that you don't have to get it for me," he says, picking the cup up and taking a decent sized gulp of it.

"I know, but it's on my way so it's really not a bother," I explain, though that's a lie. I have to walk two blocks away from work to get the coffee. But, it really isn't a bother, anything to be on Nick's good side.

"Right, well thank you," he puts his cup back down on his desk, "What's on the schedule for today?" I pull the planner out from under my arm, find today's day and read over the plans that are half mine, half his.

"You have a meeting today at ten with Ben Jones, your design for the upcoming computer is due by noon, at four you have another meeting this time with Sally Frinsco, and then this afternoon at six you are to meet up with your family for dinner," I say, reading everything from the bottom half of today's space. I look up, to see him thinking this over.

"Sounds good, but could you please call my mother and inform her that I'm not going to be able and make it to dinner tonight?" he questions, folding his hands in a business looking way.

"Of course," I smile, thinking about the previous ten times he's asked me to cancel his dinner plans with his family. And I hold all his plans, so I know that there's nothing going on tonight at six.

"Thank you," he says, turning back around to his computer to work on something.

I fold my planner back into its original position, tuck it under my arm and exit his office, returning back to my own. When I enter my office there's my dark haired best friend just waiting for my return.

"Hello Demi," I say, throwing the planner down on my desk and taking a seat in the tan colored roll-y chair.

"You know, you should really be a little more secretive about your little crush on Mr. Boss over there," she informs me, as she picks at the dark colored nail polish on her fingernails.

"I don't have a crush on him!" I exclaim, my cheeks turning a shade of bright red. A loud laugh erupts from her lips and she sits up in the chair, forgetting all about the remainder of polish on her pointer finger.

"Miles, honey, I'm your best friend and I can assure you that when I walk by Nick's office every morning and see you practically drooling over the way he's smiling at you that you have a crush on him. Don't even attempt to try and tell me otherwise," she explains, her laughs just now coming to a rest, "Besides," she continues, "everyone here knows that you're in love with him, with the exception of Nick."

"Is it that obvious?" I cave, sinking down into my chair, my face continuing to shine red.

"Yeah, it is," she states bluntly. She gets up from the chair, taking a seat on the edge of my desk, "But, don't worry, Nick's too blind to tell that you're madly in love with him. I swear, I think you would have to write it on your forehead for him to realize it," she says, shaking her head unbelievingly.

"It's not like I'd ever have a chance with him anyways, he's Mr. Perfect and I'm… well, I'm me."

"Shut up!" Demi shouts, lightly smacking my head.

"Ow," I whisper, covering my head in case the desire to hit me again takes over.

"You're one of the most beautiful girls that I know Miley, I don't know how anyone that looks like you could say something that would imply that you are anything less than perfect," she says, her eyes wide.

"You're my best friend, you're obligated to tell me stuff like that," I say, shrugging my shoulders and turning toward my computer.

"You make absolutely no sense," and she continues to go on and on about how stupid I am for not thinking I'm beautiful or whatever. I completely block her out, opening up my e-mail and searching through some of the new ones I've received between yesterday and today.

That's when I come across an e-mail from a person that can only mean one thing.

"Miles, what happened?" Demi asks, and I realize that my face has completely turned upside down.

"Taylor's coming for a visit," I state, looking over at her.

"Oh Lord, the Devil's coming home," Demi says.

I turn my chair around, stunned by the complete change in the weather. The clouds are turning gray and the ocean isn't at rest, but instead there are multiple waves crashing against the shore. And not just any type of waves, the mad and angry kind that predict a storm is coming.

**A/n: **I'm not really sure about this one. But, I'm wanting to start a new story. So, it's up to you all. Should I do it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Always Second Best  
>Chapter Two.<strong>

"I need the rest of today off," I announce to my boss. I've just arrived at work, not even bothering with the routine check up in my office before coming to Nick's office. I never ask for a day off, ever. And honestly, I think Nick would be lost here without me. But I've took it upon myself to come in this morning so I can give him his schedule and take the rest of the day off with a peace of mind.

"Of course Miley, you work the hardest of any of my employers. Of course you can have the rest of the day off," he says, not even bothering to hesitate with his reply. I guess that's the plus of never asking for some off time. "But, if it's nothing personal, may I ask why you're taking the day?" he asks.

"I'm picking up my sister from the airport, she lives in London and she's coming in for a visit," I inform him, not exactly pleased that I have to pick her up from the airport, but that's what big sisters do.

"Oh, so you're probably busy tonight aren't you?" he asks. I can't help but get my hopes up. This could be the turn from all my bad luck; I may finally be having my dream of a chance date with Nick.

"No, no, I'm not busy at all," I say, a tad bit too excitedly. I blush brightly when I realize I'm on my tip toes with excitement.

"Good, since you're not working today I don't want to worry you with trying to find someone to attend this recognition ceremony with me today, so would you be okay with going with me?" he questions. And I'm flat footed once again; he just doesn't want to worry me with finding someone on my time off. At least he has compassion.

"Yeah, that's fine," I say, penciling it into the giant planner.

"Thanks Miley," he says, the closure laced through his voice. This conversation is over.

"You're welcome. I'll see you tonight," I say, throwing up a hand in a sorry attempt in a wave then walk out his office, and into my own.

And there's Demi, searching through the contents on my desk while she waits on me to return from Nick's office. I enter the glass door with a huff, and she instantly stops fiddling with some papers floating around on my desk. She looks over at me, a sympathetic look on her face.

"Good morning," she says, walking over to me. "I know that you have to pick Taylor up from the airport today so I brought you a little something," she motions toward the carton that I completely overlooked when I walked in. It's exactly what any girl needs when she's stressed to the max, Ben & Jerry's chocolate fudge brownie ice cream.

"Demi," I walk toward the ice cream making my mouth water with every second that passes, "You just made my day ten million times better," I grab the container, and peel the lid off quickly.

"I figured I would, especially after that face you were making this morning in Nick's office. There was obviously something wrong because you weren't looking at him like he was the only man alive," she informs me, a knowing look on her face. She's probably right too, because until the very end of our conversation when I thought he was going to ask me out I was thinking entirely of how I am going to fake my enthusiasm when Taylor gets off the plane. I dip into the ice cream and placed the cool snack into my mouth, completely relaxing when I sit down in my desk chair.

After several bites of the ice cream and several laughs shared between Demi and me, I glance at the clock. It's definitely time for me to start heading toward the airport, in fact, I could have left ten minutes ago and that would have been okay. I push the spoon into the leftover ice cream and hand it to Demi.

"I got to get out of here, I'd hate to have Taylor throw a fit on me at the airport for being late," I announce, grabbing my purse. I quickly stuff my planner inside it and shoulder the bag.

"Good luck baby doll!" Demi yells as I'm pushing the door open to my office.

I don't want to be here, at all. I could live the rest of my life without my sister coming home. That sounds cruel and heartless but I know how she is, and I know how miserable I'm going to be the entire three weeks that she'll be living in my apartment.

But, here I am, being a good big sister and holding my little white sign up that has her name on it, Taylor Marie Stewart. I threw in the middle name because she's so against it that I know it will get under her skin. The intercom blares about her flight landing and I know that it's only a matter of minutes before she comes down that escalator, bright award winning smile and all.

But, matter of minutes doesn't cover it. Taylor's squealing my name all the way down the thing, making sure that her presence is known. There's no way it couldn't be known though because she's dressed in a dress that's covered in silver sequins. I put on my biggest smile and widen my eyes a tad bit just to add to my I'm-so-happy-to-see you face.

Immediately she rushes toward me, her black heels making a loud noise along the way. She throws her arms around me, towering above my head by at least three inches.

"Oh my gosh, sis I'm so happy to see you! It's been forever!" she exclaims, pulling away from the hug with a bright smile on her face. I smile back, throwing in a little giggle to make my excitement more believable.

"I know! I'm so glad you're here!" I say, with as much enthusiasm in my voice as hers.

"Sis, what are you doing with your makeup?" and here we go.

"It's just my usual look, more natural," I say, personally I thought my makeup looked extremely good this morning. Maybe I was wrong…

"Sweetheart, natural doesn't work with you. You need a darker look, like dark gray or you could probably even pull off black, but not natural," she informs me.

"Of course, I'll make sure to do something about that," I smile, motioning toward the direction of the door. "We better get going; I'm sure dad's already at the apartment waiting on you."

We make our way out of the airport, and into my car, which her luggage barely fit into. Along the way to the house she lets me know why I should get a new vehicle; this one is entirely way too small.

"Tell that to dad, I've been trying to get a new car out of him for six months now," I laugh. She laughs along with me, but then she starts pointing everything else out that's wrong with the car.

Once we reach my apartment building I'm ready to pull my hair out, I can't hear one more detail about anything that I own or that is on me that she doesn't like, and it's only the first day of her being here. I quickly push my door open and get as much of her luggage from the vehicle as I can for the first trip up. When I start pulling two suitcases toward the elevator I look back to see that Taylor has absolutely nothing in her hands.

"Taylor?" I question. She looks up from texting someone on her phone.

"Yes?" her sweet, innocent voice replies.

I shake my head a few times, let out a deep breath and turn back around. I grip my fingers around the suitcases and pull them along behind me once again. I've got to remember that she's only going to be here for a few weeks and I need to make the most out of the time I have with my sister, no matter what.

**A/n: **Thanks for all your wonderful comments on the first one. I'm still not sure about this one, but I'm hoping that once I get more into the interesting stuff it'll get better:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Always Second Best  
>Chapter Three.<strong>

"I have to look absolutely perfect, there's no room for any mistakes tonight," I say, checking over my appearance in the vanity mirror that takes up a good chunk of the bedroom portion of my apartment. "This is like my dream date night," I continue on, my eyes going all dreamy. I immediately snap out of my thoughts when I hear a snicker coming from my bed, I glance in the mirror just in time to catch Demi rolling her eyes at my comments. I spin around with a prominent glare on my face, directing all my attention upon the girl lying peacefully on my bed.

She giggles lightly at the features of my face, "What?" she questions with as much innocence as she can conjure up in the moment. After a few minutes of her having a fit of giggles, she sits up on my bed, her face completely serious. "You've been to millions of these ceremonies with Nick. Every time he asks you to attend one with him you insist on the thing being a date, you force me to come over, claim you have to look perfect for your dream date, and then you come into work the next morning all disappointed that nothing happened. Please try to not let your hopes get too high this time Miles," she encourages.

I spin back around, glancing down at the light blue dress that has just the right amount of ruffles to make the dress flow down across my curves. She's right, Demi's always right, that's exactly how it does every time Nick asks me to attend a ceremony with him, but I can't help but think that this time will be the least bit different. "Too late, I'm already determined that this night will be the one that I've been dreaming of. I'm going to make him realize that I'm the right person for him one way or another," I say, pushing my chest out slightly to gauge just how much cleavage I should go for tonight.

"Alright Miles, whatever you say," Demi says with a sigh. I glance in the mirror to see her fiddling around with her fingernails, a habit that she's picked up over the years for when she's worried about something, or in this case, someone. I avert my gaze from her and focus solely on my eyes; I quickly brush the light pearl color in the places that have become slightly more naked than others.

"Okay, I'm ready," I say, turning around toward my best friend. She quits playing with her nails and looks up at me.

"You look beautiful," she says, allowing that bright heart-warming smile of hers to shine through.

"Thank you," I reply, maneuvering myself over to her as she stands up from the bed. I loop my arm through hers and we walk together through my bedroom door and into the living area of my apartment.

When we are entirely inside the living room I see that Taylor is lounging on the couch on the phone and it's obvious to the naked eye that she's talking to a guy by the flirty expressions she keeps making. I roll my eyes at her, from behind her back of course, and then walk on over to the desk that sitting very snuggly in the corner of the living room. I grab my white purse from underneath the clutter and shoulder it, completely prepared to go. When Taylor sees me she quickly says goodbye to whatever guy of the moment and jumps up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" she questions, inching closer to me with every passing second. I notice that she's still dressed from the airport earlier today, silver dress and her perfect curls still in place.

"To the Rose Tree Hotel for a recognition ceremony with my boss, I should be out by nine so you can expect me home at around nine thirty," I inform her, walking away from her and back toward Demi, who is now waiting for me at the door.

"Wait!" she says, jumping quickly over in front of me, "Can I go?" she questions, her little sister features coming out as she pouts her lip out. Normally, I can't say no to the puppy dog face and I'm sure that's why she's using it right now, but tonight not only do I really not want her there, she's not even allowed to be there, therefore I will be able to say no to her face.

"No, Taylor, it's a professional meeting for companies. It's extremely boring stuff, you would hate it. But, I'll see you later and we can… watch a movie or something," I say quickly, talking and walking to the door at the same time. I grab Demi's arm once I'm in reach and force her with myself outside of my apartment.

"Run!" Demi says, switching places with me as she grabs my arm and pulls me down the hallway and into the open elevator.

Standing inside the lobby of the Rose Tree Hotel I check my phone for what seems like the millionth time. I got here at seven thirty on the dot, and now its seven forty-five, fifteen minutes before the recognition ceremony begins. Usually when we come to any type of ceremony Nick is always thirty minutes earlier than the first announcement to take your seat. After hitting a random button on my phone once again to check the time I slip the phone back inside my purse. My toe starts to tap, obviously boredom is overcoming my body and there's nothing left for me to do other than tap my foot. Ridiculous.

"Miley!" I hear my name, and before I even turn around I know that it's Nick's voice. I mean, let's be serious here, I memorized the sound of his voice the first day I started for working for the man. "I'm sorry I'm late, I was just outside and I met this-," but that's all I hear. Because when I turn around there stands my very own flesh and blood. Taylor. And she's standing extremely close to Nick. "She says she's your sister," I hear him closing up his little ramble. I avert my eyes from my now black dress wearing sister to my boss. It's take me a moment but I quickly find my composure and clear my throat.

"Um, yeah, she is. She's Taylor, the one I, uh, had to pick up from the airport today," I say, my words mumbling together as I speak.

"Well, anyways, thank you for inviting her Miley. I understand that you obviously have something to do tonight, and I appreciate you going out of your way to finding me another person to go with. I'll see you at work tomorrow," he says, whisking past me. My face goes blank and I see my sister still standing there, an innocent grin on her face.

"I hope you don't mind me telling him you had a date tonight. He's just… so cute!" she exclaims, looking over my shoulder in the direction that Nick scurried off to.

I open my mouth, waiting for a long string of curse words to fly through my lips, but nothing is coming. I'm shocked speechless. I know that she knows absolutely nothing of my interest in Nick, but why in the world would she do this to me?

"Well, I'll see you at home sis," she squeals, pulling her clutch in towards her body and following along toward Nick like his shadow. I turn around and watch her catch up with him, that playful smile of hers donning her face. There's no doubt in my mind that she's going to get her flirt on tonight, and I'm going to be left in the dust like the assistant I am.

"See ya," I whisper, forcing myself to do a little wave even though I know she's not looking anywhere near my direction. I turn on my heel, and walk out the door of the hotel lobby. There's obviously no need for my presence at this ceremony.

When I find my vehicle I flop down in the driver's seat, a ruffle from my blue dress flying up into my face. "What was I thinking?" I say to myself, thinking back to the tight fitting black dress Taylor was wearing. "Blue isn't sexy at all," my voice is just barely above a whisper.

I rest my head on the steering wheel, not even wanting to attempt the drive home, and think back to what Demi said earlier. I shouldn't have let myself get my hopes up, but how in the world was I supposed to know that a thing like my sister showing up and stealing my spotlight was going to happen?

**A/n:** It's taken me a while, but I finally thought of how I wanted this chapter to go! Whoohoo. So, I hope you all like it and are still reading. Hopefully the next chapter will be up within a week, I've already thought of how I want it to go :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Always Second Best  
>Chapter Four.<strong>

"You've got to be kidding me. I mean, you are just joking, right?" Demi questions, her eyes wide as she paces around my office. After telling her the news of my sister just randomly popping up at the ceremony last night to say she was shell shocked would be an understatement. Of course, Demi tends to be a quite bit dramatic though.

"I wish I was," I reply. All morning I've been in a bad mood just thinking about the events that occurred only a few hours ago. It's like I have photographic memory and everything is permanently etched into my mind.

"She just showed up? Like, out of the blue? She didn't even text you?" Demi asks, finally stopping the circle of movements she's been at for the past fifteen minutes and taking a seat on the corner of my desk. I nod my head.

"Walked right in the door with him," I say, picturing my sister in that little black number she was sporting while I stood there looking like a ten year old in my baby blue.

"She's just an attention whore, I swear," Demi says, running a hand through her hair frustratingly. "It's like she wants everything that you want or have and she doesn't care how many people she has to go through to get there," she finishes, looking at me with a roll of her eyes.

"You hit it right on the dot," I say, picking up the bright yellow stress ball from my desk that a co-worker bought for me on my birthday last year. I squeeze the thing as hard as my fingers will allow, hoping to God that the thing works because I have a feeling I'm going to be needing it.

"Hey Miles!" her voice is following me, I swear it is. Please, please let that be the only explanation for why my little sister's voice is echoing through my office. No such luck. There she stands, my darling sister Taylor, her bright smile and hand on her hip making it seem as if it's not hard at all to look fashionable in dark skinny jeans and a loose white loose fitted tank top.

"Hey," I reply, trying my best to muster up every ounce of enthusiasm left in my body into that one word so that it seems as if I'm happy to see her standing in my office.

"I just decided to swing by and let you know that Dad wants us to come over to his house tonight for dinner. He told me that he has a very big surprise and we both need to be there," I watch as her smile brightens when she says surprise. She's always been the fun sister that actually likes that type of thing.

"Okay, I'll be there," making sure to add some closure to my voice. I look down once I notice that she's not moving and start writing my dinner plans into my planner. I don't worry about the time of the dinner, there's never a set time when it comes to dinner at Dad's. He just one of those people that says whenever everyone's gathered around the table we'll eat. I'm hoping by now that she's went ahead and took it upon herself to leave, but once again, I have no such luck and she starts talking again.

"So," she starts, obviously wanting to say more when she starts her adventure toward my desk, her short blonde curls bouncing as she does so. I remove the contact of the pen from the paper, continuing to wish that she would just leave. Hasn't she already told me what she needed to?

"Yes?" I question, urging her to get on with it so that she can leave and I can get back to work.

"Is Nick working today?" she asks. Of course that's why she's here. Not because Dad is having a dinner, because she wants to see her newly found crush. Just wonderful.

"He is, but I think he's in a meeting right now so," she doesn't stick around to hear the rest of my little speech, she just squeals rather loudly and takes out of my office, in her attempt to find Nick's office.

A few seconds later and Demi pops into my office, "I hate your sister, do you realize this?" she takes a seat in a chair in front of my desk.

"I do, even though I'm pretty sure she's never done anything to you."

"She hasn't," Demi shrugs, "but, she's messed with you your entire life and that alone is enough to make me hate her, but now she's messing with the happy ever after I have planned for you and Nick. That is just going entirely way too far," she finishes, putting emphasis on the way.

"Hold up? Your happy ever after for me and Nick? I thought you said I had my hopes too high?" I ask, confusion written all over my face.

"Oh, Miley, honey that was for your expectation of all the ceremonies Nick's invited you to and you've always knew for sure before the thing even started that before the night was up the two of you would fall in love. I'm thinking about reality and the overall relationship when Nick finally opens his eyes and realizes that you like him," she explains.

I nod my head, going along with it though I'm entirely not sure what she just said. After a few seconds of silence I take it upon myself to say something, "So, you want to come to dinner with me, Taylor and Dad tonight?" I ask, putting on a pretty little smile. Demi stands up from the chair.

"I'm going to leave on that note," she says, turning around and walking out of my office quickly.

Finally, some peace and quiet.

After spending my quiet and oh so peaceful last five hours of work catching up on all my paperwork, and only paperwork, my head is throbbing. I feel as if my heart has pushed itself up into my head and beating as wildly as it possibly can just to push me over the edge. Needless to say, even though I was never looking forward to this dinner at my Dad's house, I'm really not looking forward to it now, emphasis on the really.

Regardless, I know that my attendance is mandatory, even if the entire night is going to be about Taylor and nothing but. So, here I am, sitting outside my dad's house in my little beat up car, popping a couple pain pills into my mouth. I hope, with everything in me, that the medicine actually does something for my pain because I know without a doubt that this dinner is only going to make my headache worse.

I step out of my vehicle, smoothing down the lacy black tank top I put on during my quick stop at my apartment before getting in my car to come here. When I'm completely satisfied with my clothing, being completely satisfied meaning there are absolutely no wrinkles, I make my way into the house. I don't know and I don't stop in the main room, I head on into the dining room where I know everyone will be waiting.

"Um, hi," I say, making my presence known. I can feel my face crinkling up into confusion more and more with every second that I'm standing there. They're already eating, practically already finished with the meal. This never happens, not even in the past visits my sister has made.

"Oh, hi Miley!" my mom says, a bright smile on her face. Her face is almost identical to the one that my parents gave Taylor; it makes me sick in a way.

"I know we usually wait for everyone to gather before we start eating, but poor Taylor hadn't had a bite to eat all day. She was starving. You really need to make sure that your cabinets are stocked when you have guests," my dad informs me. I just nod my head, and clench my teeth together. I know for a fact that there's plenty of food stocked in my kitchen, and there's a McDonald's right beside my apartment building, so there's absolutely no reason for Taylor to go hungry, but whatever.

Without another word being said I sit down at the table, placing a serving of noodles on my plate. And slowly, ever so slowly, I eat my food. I focus entirely on my food, doing everything in my power to block out the voices echoing loudly through the room. I'm sure there talking about the luxury of Taylor's life in London, and the Lord knows that I want nothing to do with that.

"So, are you ready for the surprise?" my dad questions, getting up from his seat. "I just know you're going to love it." Taylor jumps up from her seat, squealing like the little spoiled brat she is, and mom just smiles, following along behind everyone. I groan and get up from the chair, following along behind them. When we pass through the living room I make it a point to check the clock hanging on the wall. It's been one hour, which means I only have thirty minutes left to endure. Because according to my parents, when you come for a dinner you stay for one hour and thirty minutes, regardless of how long it takes to eat the food.

Dad and Taylor, being the ones in front, lead us out the door and out into the driveway. I stand there, a good five feet away from the little family that's clustered together on the pavement. Crossing my arms, I wait for the "big moment".

And it's big all right.

Dad takes a small gadget out of his pant pocket, clicking a single button. The garage door raises and there sits the one thing that I've been begging to have for six months. It's black and shiny, the exact specifications I asked for. I open my mouth, ready to run over to my dad and thank him from the bottom of my heart. But, that's when Taylor starts jumping up and down, and my parents look at her with that bright smiles. That's when I realize, the car isn't for me. It's for my sister.

The car that I asked for six months ago that my father said he didn't have enough money to buy. That just a week ago he said the same thing about it. So, where did this money come from all of a sudden? From the excitement of getting to see his little girl happy, I suppose. Because she's so much better than I am. She works in the clothing industry; I work for a business where I'm far from being the top dog. She inherited their perfect teeth, whereas I had to wear braces for two years to not even reach the perfect state that theirs are in. She dresses in sparkles and pearls, where I prefer black skirts and blazers. She graduated the most popular girl in the class, I just graduated top of my class. That's nothing to them.

I don't say anything, watching as Taylor runs up to the vehicle and wraps her arms around it like it's a person that she can love and cherish. I just turn my back, and walk toward my vehicle. I don't want to say anything that I will regret, it's better if I just leave. It's not like they're going to notice my absence anyways.

Maybe it wouldn't be this big of a deal if it weren't for the circumstances. Because I am twenty-five and I should be capable of buying my own car. But she's twenty-four, just one year younger than me. Six months ago my dad bought her a new car, and he's already replacing her capable vehicle with a new one. I'm still driving around the one I saved my money up for when I was sixteen, in high school.

**A/n:** School starts tomorrow. That is all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Always Second Best  
>Chapter Five.<strong>

Today is just any other day, I'm walking to my office with two Starbucks cups in hand, looking from side to side to make sure there's not a car coming at me while I cross the street. It's just like any other day, except it's different. It's the day after the gifting of a brand new car to my sister, a car that I deserve far more than her. It's the day that I have to come to terms with the fact that she's here, living in my apartment, and I'm just going to have to suck it up and deal with it until she decides to move her butt back to London. I am just going to have to deal with the fact that everyone loves her more than they love me, simple as that.

Stepping into the elevator, I watch the numbers light up floor by floor. It would have been a great day to take off work, to just lie in bed all day and realize just how low on the totem pole I am when Taylor comes into the picture. But, I refuse to let it get me down; I will work like it's just any other ordinary day.

I step out of the elevator and walk swiftly to my office, placing a single cup down on my desk and throwing my purse beside it. Then I take the remaining cup filled with coffee out of my office and into the one directly beside it.

"Here you go," I say, placing the cup down on his desk. He reaches for the cup, and takes a quick sip of the liquid. I undo the latch on my planner and bring in front of me, ready to list off his to do deeds for the day. "At nine you have a meeting with Mr. Smith from two floors down, he insisted that you be able to attend the meeting for one hour, maximum." I continue on with my little rant, listing off meeting after meeting that Nick is required to attend in one day. I really would hate his job.

"Thank you," he smiles, taking another drink out of his coffee cup. I return the smile and slowly turn on my heel, exiting his office and returning back to my own.

"There you are!" Demi exclaims her lips painted a bright red, making her smile even brighter.

"Good morning," I say, trying to avoid her gaze. She's one that can tell something is bothering me just from a peak into my eyes, and right now I'm just not up to explaining the details of last night to her. I need to focus on the positive.

She stays quiet for a while, and just when I'm absolutely positive that she's figured me out and she's going to press me for details she surprises me with her words. "I think we should go out tonight, there's that new club down the street from your apartment and I've been dying to see what it looks like on the inside. What do you say?" I look up at her, chewing down on my lip. I really could use a night out.

"I guess I could, I just need to be home at a decent hour. It was hard enough getting up in time for work this morning," I say, remembering the five times I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock before rolling out of the bed this morning.

"I guess we could leave around twelve, just for you," she sighs, hopping down from her position on my desk. "I guess I'll see you at nine, I'll stop by your place so we can walk together," she says, prancing out of my office without another word.

It's ten minutes until eight and I'm debating between two dresses. I could go for the light purple dress because it's extremely comfortable or I could go for the red one, that's extremely tight and would allow little movement.

"The red one," I hear Demi's voice fill the room, "We're going to a club Miles, you need to look sexy." I look over at her, looking her over. She's wearing a tight black number, with black heels. I grab the red dress and head into my bathroom, pulling the dress onto my body.

"What's up with you anyways?" Demi asks, I look up to see her leaning against the doorway to the bathroom. "You've barely said two words to me today and that's only because I asked you if you wanted to go to the club tonight. What'd the little monster do to you?" she questions, her eyebrow raised to show me that she means business, no getting around the subject.

"Nothing, she didn't do anything," I mumble, zipping the dress up in the back. I take a look in the mirror and fluff my hair, giving it as much volume as I can. I spray a good amount of hairspray into the locks and fluff it just a little bit more, placing pieces of hair into spots that look reasonable.

"Whatever, I'm sure to get it out of your tonight when you're drunk beyond belief," she shrugs, walking away, back into my bedroom to wait for me. I take a deep breath, fiddling with the way the dress is laying on my body. I add just a tad bit more eye shadow to my eyes and then I walk back out to my bedroom to meet her. She doesn't say a word; we just walk out of the apartment. She knows the silence is exactly what I need.

The inside of the club is smoky, and full of sweaty bodies. The music is pumping throughout the room, causing everyone's body to move in response. It's your typical club, and it's relaxing every nerve in my body already. Just from the look on Demi's face I can tell that she's in love with this place already, she grabs my hand and pulls me toward the bar, ordering our first drinks of the night.

The bartender pushes the drinks in front of us and I immediately gulp down tiny glass of alcohol, squeezing my cheeks together as the burn of the liquid streams down my throat. I set the glass back down on the bar and grab Demi's hand, pulling her toward the dance floor. It seems as if the people form around you, like they're capturing you on the floor, willing you to move but only a certain amount. Demi and I start our dancing, a smile finally finding its way to my face.

Laughs are shared and my body is hot about an hour into the visit and I have to pull myself away from the crowd and back over to the bar. I tell the bartender what I want and take a sit in front of the counter, willing myself to catch my breath. He brings the drink back over to me and I sip on it, not in a hurry to get to dancing this time. I look back out on to the dance floor and see Demi dancing with some boy, smiling up at him with that smile I've saw many times before in a club.

I feel the movement all around me, people moving from spot to spot. When I hear someone clear their throat I glance to my side, noticing a man, a very handsome man, standing there looking at me. I smile slightly, not completely sure if I just caught him staring and nothing more.

"Hi," I say surprising myself. I hadn't planned on speaking, it just happened. He nods his head, flashing a perfect smile.

"Hi," he says, motioning toward the bartender. "Can I get a drink for this lady?" he asks, pointing toward me. I bite down on my lip, and look him over. The blonde hair is a perfect contrast with his tan skin, his blue eyes are mesmerizing, and his body is to die for.

The bartender turns around to fix the drink and he turns back toward me. "If you're going to buy me a drink I should at least know your name," I say, looking at him from underneath my eyelashes.

"Ethan," he says, "And what's the name of the lady I'm buying a drink for?"

"Miley," I say, grabbing for the drink that the bartender put in front of me.

Might as well have fun while I can.

**A/n:** I really don't like the way this chapter came out. I've been debating ever since the last chapter on what I wanted to do with this chapter and finally I just put something together and decided to go ahead and throw another guy into the mix. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, school's a pain. I will try to update sooner this time around. Thanks for all the support :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Always Second Best  
>Chapter Six.<strong>

It's only nine thirty, the morning after my great drunk ideas of practically having sex with that incredibly handsome man on the dance floor. Somewhere in the gist of our bumping and grinding we had exchanged numbers, and I, for the sake of my soul, cannot figure out what I was thinking when I typed my number into that man's phone. I don't want a relationship with some super sexy guy I met at a bar, so of course I don't want to go on the date with him, but he has other ideas.

My phone beeps for what seems like the millionth time this morning; I shut my eyes momentarily and take a very deep breath. There's really no point in opening the message, because I know exactly what it's going to say. I open the message anyways, scanning over the short message.

How about dinner on Saturday?

Ethan

I click out of the message and slide my phone into the bottom drawer of my desk, maybe I will manage to ignore all the beeping sounds it makes today.

"Well hello there my little slut," Demi gushes, sliding up on my desk.

"Shut up!" I slightly yell.

"Well it's true, I swear every time I just glanced in your direction last night you were pretty much humping that guy. And then he took you home, what exactly did you all do when you got there?" she questions, wriggling her eyebrows up and down.

"Nothing!" I squeal, "He took me home, he didn't even see the inside of my apartment, okay? We did nothing."

"And why didn't you do anything?" she asks.

"I didn't want to," I mumble, picking at my fingernails.

"You really need to let this Nick thing go, okay Miles? I mean, I love you and I really am rooting for the two of you to get together but until that maybe happens you need to live your life and the only way you're going to be able to do that is if you allow yourself to have fun with some other guys, just go for it!" she exclaims, looking me dead in the eye.

"It's not that easy," I say, biting down on my bottom lip. It really is ridiculous how I can't seem to let go of a guy that's never even been mine.

"It is that easy. Did you get his number?" she asks.

"Did I get his number? He's been texting me all morning wanting to go to dinner, it's driving me insane," I say, throwing my hands up in an exaggerated manner.

"Then its super easy Miles, all you've got to do is send him a text, go out to dinner and have a little fun when he drops you off at your apartment. Simple," she says, shrugging her shoulders a tad bit.

"I don't know," I start, glancing back down at my fingernails.

"Please, please just do this, just one time and I swear if you say it was so terrible you never want to have sex again then I'll leave you alone about it, just one time!" she pleads, "I really think you'll enjoy yourself."

I look back up at her, she really does want to me try this, "I'll think about it," I say, compromising the situation. I'll probably never text the guy, but she doesn't have to know that.

"Yes!" she exclaims, jumping off the desk, "I promise you'll love me if you do this," she says, going out the door and back to her work station. With a roll of my eyes, I focus back on the work in front of me.

xOx.

"Miley?" I hear over the speaker on my phone.

"Yes?" I question, wondering why Nick is calling for me over the phone. He never calls me through my phone.

"Can you come to my office for a second?" my eyebrows scrunch up in the center of my face as I click the red button to respond.

"Sure," I reply, getting up from my chair and going the distance into Nick's office.

My face is a tad bit beyond awkward, I'm completely unsure of why Nick has called me in here and that's never a situation in my life. I always know why Nick needs me in his office. _Always._

"You called?" I say, the question lingering throughout the air. He nods his head and motions toward the chair situated in front of his desk. I take a seat, noting just how uncomfortable I am in the stiff leather chair. I feel my phone buzzing in the pocket of my pants and mentally curse myself for thinking the texts and calls from Ethan had stopped.

"Yes, Miley your sister has made me realize something over these past few days," I hold myself back from rolling my eyes. The simplest mention of her relation to me has me ready to gag. "We've never really sat down and got to know each other, and that may sound weird but I've been convinced that having a friendly relationship with your workers is good for the business," he says. "Here lately your sister and I have noticed some changes in your behavior and if anything were to happen to you I would blame myself for thinking that I should've reached out and helped you when I noticed the change, so, how's life lately?" he finishes off.

My face is completely giving away the confusion wrapping around my brain, where in the world is this coming from?

But, then it hits me. Friendships with workers and the both of them noticing changes in my behavior… this is all Taylor. Taylor's noticed that I've been avoiding all her attention getting strategies and it's eating her alive. She's sucked Nick into her menacing ways and has convinced him to find out what is wrong with me. And the worst part of it all is the fact that Nick's actually allowed her to suck him in, what kind of man is he? And to think I used to like him…

"I'm doing great actually," I say, widening my smile, I reach into my pant pocket when I feel my phone vibrating again, "Actually, I'm doing so well, that I've decided to start dating again. I've took a long enough break from guys and I've decided that this Saturday I'm going on a date with my new boyfriend. He's quite wonderful, really," I say, ending my new and unexpected plan.

His face does this odd little thing and then he smiles, "That's, That's great Miley, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," I say, adding a tiny smile.

"Well, I guess that's all I need to know," he says, shifting in his seat uncomfortably, seriously, is Taylor really getting to him that much? "I'll see you later."

I smile once again, then pull myself out of the chair and saunter back into my office. I pull my phone out of my pocket and quickly type a message, knowing that if I don't hurry up and hit send I'll rethink this whole thing and just make myself look like a fool.

Dinner on Saturday, 7:00.  
>Miley<p>

I take a deep breath, putting my phone down on my desk. Maybe this was just my heart's way of telling me that I need to move on with my life, that Nick's in love with my sister and I need to just get on with it.

Or maybe, this is my heart's way of telling me that I want to make him jealous.


	7. Chapter 7

**Always Second Best  
>Chapter Seven.<strong>

I've decided that instead of making myself look like an innocent bystander on my next availability to attract a man I'm not going to even look at my baby blue colored dress. I'm going straight for the dark purples. At first I thought that red or black was the color that I should go for, but then I remembered that I don't want to look too sexy for this man, because there's a good possibility he'll want to share some alone time in the bedroom tonight if I do, and that's not exactly what I'm going for.

With twenty minutes to go and my makeup already fixed I pull the dress onto my body, the sweetheart neckline showing just the right amount of cleavage and the length giving just a peek of leg above my knee. In the matter of fifteen minutes I have managed to curl my hair, adding just a tiny bit of volume. I know that if I put too much poof then the guy might think I'm a hooker, and once again, I'm not willing to go that far tonight.

The doorbell rings throughout my apartment and I quickly push on my black strappy heels, hoping to get to the door before Taylor does. I rush into the living room and throw open the door, pushing a wide smile onto my face. My cheeks immediately flush once I recognize the face outside my door.

"Hi Miley, is Taylor here?" he asks. My face scrunches together and I turn toward the inside of my apartment, trying to mask the emotions flashing through my face.

"Um, yeah, she should be around here somewhere," I say, walking further into my apartment. "Taylor!" I yell, watching as she emerges from the guest room with a bright smile on her face. "Would you care to explain why we have a visitor that I wasn't informed about?" I question quietly when I'm close enough to my sister.

"Well, I just thought that since you're going to be out of the apartment tonight for the first time in a while that Nick and I could have a little bit of fun without disrupting you," she smiles. I bite down on my lower lip, this is just great.

"Wonderful," I say, "Thank you for being so considerate Taylor, I truly appreciate it."

"You're welcome," she says gleefully, skipping over to her lover, her blonde curls bouncing with every move she makes. "Hey Nicky," she squeals, jumping into his arms and kissing him, fiercely. I roll my eyes and quickly walk back to the front door, shutting it behind me and sitting there, just waiting on my date to arrive.

I must say that Ethan cleaned up nicely in his formal attire; he's more attractive now than when we were having it out on the dance floor at that bar. "Hey," he chuckles, "why are you out here?" he asks. I shake my head.

"It's a long story. Are you ready to go?" I ask, walking toward the elevator. He follows behind me and we start our quest for the night.

"Are you okay?" he asks, ten minutes into our meal. I look up quickly, noticing the concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I just, before we left I was having some sister issues, that's all," I say. I figure that leaving out the actual issue is the best way for me to go right now. I do want to at least survive this night.

"If you didn't feel up to coming, you could have just said so. I could've handled waiting a few more days to go out with you," he explains. I shake my head, not thinking before I reach across the table and take his hand.

"No, it's fine, really. I'm fine, and I'm happy to be here."

"Good, because I really like you Miley," he says, his thumb rubbing circles on my hand. He may not be the guy that I want to spend the rest of my life with, but he's definitely a sweet guy.

When Ethan pulls into a space in the parking lot I feel like I should give him a good handshake, tell him that he's wonderful, but I'm in love with someone else in the worst way possibly and I'm sorry. Instead, I lean across the arm rest and find myself kissing the guy, right on his perfectly pink lips.

His hand wraps around my neck, pulling me closer to him, which I find a tad bit uncomfortable considering my leg is pressing into the gear shift. As soon as I feel his tongue trying to wiggle its way into my mouth I push him back slightly, moving my lips to his ear.

"How about we take this upstairs?" I ask in a whisper. I let his ear lobe slip in between my teeth and bite down slightly. He groans and nods his head quickly. I pull away from his body and get out of his vehicle, standing by myself for moment to take a deep breath. This is the sort of thing a girl should be doing with a guy she loves, that's what I've believed my entire life and that's why I've only had sex two times in my life. In the end I realized I wasn't in love with either one of my fellow partners, but that's beside the point. The reason I'm doing this know is wrong, because the only reason I'm doing this is because I can see Nick's car still parked a couple cars away so I know my sister and him are still having a little party in my apartment.

Ethan slips his arm around me when he makes his way around the car. Without another thought as to what I'm doing we make our way over to the elevator, kissing aggressively all the way to my floor. Once we're out of the elevator we act like humans, walking down the hall with our hands locked together. I step inside my apartment first, making sure to giggle as soon as I'm fully inside. I see a curly head pop up from the couch and turn toward Ethan, wrapping my arms around his neck.

His lips find their way to my neck and nibbles away at my skin, leaving marks as he trails down to my collarbone. I laugh even louder, resting my hand on his toned stomach and rubbing slowly, earning a deep moan from him. I hear someone clear their throat and turn around, Ethan still attacking my neck from behind.

"Oh, hey Nick, I didn't realize you were still here," I say, a giggle erupting from my lips as Ethan's tongue swirls around the space right behind my ear.

"Um, yeah," he says, looking at Ethan practically devouring my neck like a vampire. His face has a look of concern, and maybe a tad bit of anger.

"Let's go to my bedroom," I say, turning around and grabbing a hold of Ethan's hand as I lead the way. Before I shut the door to my bedroom I glance over to see Nick's eyes following us. A smirk forms on my lips as the door clicks shut.

I turn around and Ethan pulls me onto the bed, setting me on top of him. It's there in the back of mind that I know I'm going to regret this in the morning, but right now the knowing of Nick outside in the living room listening to everything is good enough for me right now.

**A/n:** I didn't plan on this chapter being in the story, and I think it's pretty obvious I didn't plan for it because it's kind of everywhere. But, I felt like I needed to involve Miley and Ethan's night and what not.  
>I'm sorry if it takes me extremely long to update, if you've read my stories before you know that I suck at updates. So, yeah, I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for the lack of correct grammar in this chapter, I just want to get this out there.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Always Second Best  
>Chapter Eight.<strong>

I click onto my e-mail and start scrolling through my read messages. It takes me a while but I finally find the one from Taylor and skim through her words, two words sticking out like a sore thumb. Two Weeks. That's how long Taylor said she would be staying and that's exactly how long she's been here. Obviously, I need to throw a going away party… or something along those lines. Noticing the time I turn my computer off, situate my purse on my arm, and leave my office.

On my way out I notice that Nick's light is still on and figure that I should be the good big sister and invite him to the going away celebration. I stick my head into his office, he motions for me to hang a second and it's then that I notice he's on the phone. I hear a few words of closure slip through his lips and then he hangs up the phone, turning his attention toward me.

"Hey, you need something?" he questions. I smile brightly and walk closer to his desk.

"I wanted to invite you to dinner tonight. I'm having a special little night for Taylor seeing as she'll be leaving in a few days and I knew that she would want you there," I announce. His face scrunches up, as if this news has completely threw him for a loop.

"Taylor's leaving? She hasn't mentioned it to me." I do the best I can to put on a sympathetic face.

"Sadly, I'm afraid she only planned to stay in town for two weeks. She'll be heading back to London any time now."

"Oh, well, I'm surprised she didn't just invite me to the get together herself," he mentions.

"Well, here's the thing, I kind of want the dinner to be a surprise. So if you could just show up at Tomo's tonight at eight and ask for the reservation for Miley that would be wonderful," I say, considering I just realized today that I needed to do something to show my knowledge of Taylor's departure.

"That sounds great Miley, I'll see you there," he says, his perfect smile sliding upon his face.

"See you there," I respond, giving him a slight wave before walking out of his office and toward my apartment building.

When I step inside I immediately spot Taylor doing aerobics in front of the television. She hears the door shut and she turns around, continuing to do her exercise as she turns to me. "Hey Miley, you should join me, you've put on a few pounds lately," she smiles, waving for me to join her. When she turns back toward the screen to switch moves I roll my eyes, willing myself to not attack her.

"Actually, I can't, I need to get ready, and so do you," I say, sparking her curiosity. She spins around, killing the exercise completely and gives me a confused look.

"What for?" she questions.

"We're going out for dinner tonight, my treat, now go get dressed," I say, pointing toward the guest room. Once she's well on her way into the guest room I head into my own bedroom, throwing my purse onto my bed after I pull my phone out. I read the latest message from Ethan, wanting to come over tonight and watch a movie. I quickly type a reply about being busy, but maybe tomorrow and head into my closet, searching through my clothes for something to wear.

Ethan and I are getting closer, there's no doubt, and he's a good person for me to be around and enjoy my time with, but I know that eventually our little fling, or whatever it is, is going to end because there's just nothing there. But, I'm willing to have a little fun for a while since Nick isn't available. But, he will be soon.

After looking through my closet for a while I spot a simple strapless dress that's black with red and a crème color creating a random pattern all over it that has a small black band right below the bust that settles out the whole thing. I slip the dress onto my body and head over to my vanity, turning on my curling iron so I can fix my hair just a bit.

Once I'm completely ready and it's rounding seven thirty I step out of my room and see Taylor already waiting in the kitchen, in all her perfection and glam. I glance at her fitted gold dress that's covered in gemstones, then down at her matching gold heels.

"Seriously, why did it take you that long to get ready? You didn't even do anything with your hair," she shows a look of disgust as she studies my hair, taking a piece of it and flipping it out of its place. I bite down on my lip as she walks away from me and toward the door. I do my best to put the hair back where it belongs, then follow her out the door and down to the garage.

We arrive at Tomo's at exactly eight, and we're immediately seated when I tell them my reservation. We wait only a few minutes before I look toward the entrance and spot Nick arriving. I wave and motion for him to come on over; Taylor spots him and squeals excitedly, jumping up from her seat and practically tackling him in the middle of the restaurant.

When Nick takes the seat beside Taylor I realize that I've gone about this dinner the wrong way. This is like a date and I'm the third wheel. I should have invited Demi, or Ethan. What the heck was I thinking?

The waitress comes over to take our orders and for the few minutes she's there I'm grateful because I'm able to think of something other than the awkward conversations that could happen tonight. Once she's received all of our orders she smiles and walks away, and once again I'm left with my thoughts.

Then Nick speaks up, "So, Taylor, when were you going to tell me that you were leaving soon?" he questions.

She takes the cloth napkin that she's been holding in her lap and smacks his arm playfully, "I'm not leaving silly," she giggles. Nick glances in my direction. I have to swallow the spit that's accumulating in my mouth so that I don't choke on my words.

"What? It's been two weeks, I thought you were leaving," I say, my voice just a tad bit louder than I planned for it to be. She looks over at me, shaking her head.

"Miles, honey, where ever did you get that idea?" she asks, a bewildered look on her face.

"That's how long you told me that you would be living in my apartment. You say directly in your e-mail that you would be staying for two weeks to be prepared. I prepared for two weeks," I say, my nerves now standing on end.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm not leaving anytime soon. I can't just leave my Nicky here, now can I?" she giggles, cuddling her head into his chest. Nick just looks confused and wraps an arm around her.

She's not leaving anytime soon. As in, she may be here for months, possibly years. Was she planning on moving back to the United States or something? No, I will not allow her to come back here and let my life continue the way that it has for the past two weeks. I refuse.

I stand up from my chair, fully aware that I have the attention of a good portion of the people dining, and throw my napkin down on the table. My cheeks grow red with anger and I can feel the water piling up in the back of my eyes as I think of all my hopes and dreams of my future with Nick hitting a humongous brick wall.

"I may be your big sister and I may be the one that's supposed to take care of you or whatever it is you think but I'm done. You've got mom, dad, and Nick. You've got all the support you need here so I'm not going to support you any longer. You said two weeks Taylor and I put up with your conniving ways and your insulting words but I'm not going to put up with it anymore. You go ahead and stay here for however long you want if I have to I'll move to a different country so I can have a life worth living. But don't even think about coming back to my apartment to stay until you decide to do something else. Don't even think about sleeping in the guest bedroom tonight. Get your crap out and find another place to go," I say, walking furiously out of the restaurant.

I slide down the steps in the front of the restaurant helplessly and allow the tears to burst through my eyes and slide down my burning cheeks. I take my phone out of my clutch and send a text message to Demi so that I'll have a ride home. I never should have allowed Taylor to drive me here in her oh so beautiful Mercedes. A few seconds later my phone buzzes and she says she's on her way.

"Um, Miley, are you okay?" a body sits down next to me. I wipe my eyes the best that I can and look up at Nick's chocolate brown eyes. I just made a fool of myself in front of the guy that I want to kiss me. He probably thinks he's finally seen my real personality, a very mean personality.

"Look, I'm sorry for my outburst, but I just can't take her any longer. I understand that you like her and whatever. But I can guarantee you she's not who you think she is and that you're going to end up miserable if you stay with her for a long time," I say, not even thinking about my words. That probably made me seem like I'm the evil sister or something. But really, what does it matter now? Taylor's here, she's number one. Always number one.

"Here's what I think," he starts, reaching over and wrapping his arm around me. More tears shoot through my eyes, the feeling of warmth that's coming from his body makes me wish that I could just stay here with him forever. "I think that you have a very healthy sister-sister relationship. Everybody's siblings get on their nerves at some point in time and right now your nerves are very, very heightened. I think you need to take a break from your sister and take a break from work, just take a break from everything and enjoy a little bit of free time. Let your nerves cool down. How does that sound?"

I want to just push him back in a state of disbelief, but how can I do that? He's not seen the real Taylor. He has no idea what I've been putting up with since she arrived from London and even before she left. He has no idea that I'm in love him and I have to watch my sister shove their relationship in my face. He has no idea, so I can't blame him for not knowing.

I glance toward the road and spot Demi's car pulling up to the curb. "My ride's here," I say, pulling myself out of his embrace and walking down the steps without taking a look back at him. I get inside Demi's car, letting the heat blowing through the vents blow against my skin.

"Whoa buddy, what was that all about?" Demi asks, trying to lighten the very obvious grim mood.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," I whisper, leaning back in the seat as she starts to drive down the road.

It's in that moment that I realize that Taylor's not leaving, she's really not leaving. She's going to stay here and let Nick fall in love with her and I'm going to have to show my face at their wedding. I have to come to the realization that I can love him all I want, but when it comes between me and her, I'm always second best.

**A/n:** I don't think this story will last much longer. Maybe like five chapters or something? I'm not really sure. I don't think this story is very good and it's pretty obvious you guys don't think so either considering the lack of reviews. But, that's fine, because I agree.  
>Regardless, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review and make me happy? I need happy right now.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Always Second Best  
>Chapter Nine.<strong>

When I woke up this morning I had a terrible headache, probably from all the screaming and crying that took place last night, and I called in from work. I keep telling myself that the reason I called in is because I have such a terrible headache but I'm pretty sure my reasons are deeper than that. Maybe I'm just not ready to face Nick again after what occurred last night. Or maybe I'm not ready to face Nick because of the bright yellow sticky note that's stuck on my guest room door.

At first I didn't notice it this morning, I just realized that I wasn't going to have to put up with the snotty girl that had been living in there for the past two weeks, but then I glanced in that general direction and that little sucker stuck out like a sore thumb. I walked carefully toward the door and peeled the note right off, glaring down at Taylor's perfect cursive writing.

'Staying at Nick's if you need me, for anything.

Maybe an apology? –Taylor'

I ripped the sticky note up into a few hundred pieces and dumped it into the trash can. But, discarding of the evidence that she was sleeping in Nick's house didn't discard the knowing in the back of mind that was causing me to go insane. And the fact that she asked for an apology didn't exactly help the situation.

This was not my plan. This was not my plan at all. Taylor was supposed to run to mommy and daddy who worship her and I was going to have to put up with the wrath of them. Never in the scheme of things did I think that Nick would take her in after I made a complete idiot out of myself in front of him. Now I'm going to have to face the knowing look on his face. But, not today. Today, I face no one.

I grab my trench coat, putting it on as the elevator pulls me down. When I step outside I'm amazed to see that the first signs of winter are hitting me right dab in the face. The big chunks of white flakes are falling so gracefully from the sky that I can't help but feel like my lips are being tugged upwards and today will be okay. With a smile on my face I start my walk toward the first destination of every morning. Starbucks.

One of the most peaceful things a person can do, I believe, is sit inside a coffee shop with a warm cup of something in their hands while looking out the window at the white snow that's falling and watching everyone walking ever so quickly to get out of the snow as soon as they can. It makes a person feel at rest, like you're in this little safe haven that no one can pull you out of.

Well, that's what I thought until I turned my head toward the chiming of the door and spotted the two people that I swore I wouldn't see today. They look like the perfect couple, there's no doubt about that. Their contrasting hair makes them stand out, and their outfits are coordinating, that's probably something Taylor did as an "accident". A swirl of unhappiness rises from my stomach and the joy that I received from the snow earlier has vanished.

I sink as low in my seat as I can and look out the window, hoping that the snow can pull me back in to my jolly mood. There's not a chance at that happening though because in a few minutes Taylor's clearing her throat at the edge of my table. I take a deep breath and turn around, shoving a bright smile onto my face.

"Hi, Miley," she sneers. I just smile, there's honestly nothing that I want to say to her right now. "Isn't there something you'd like to say to me?" she questions. I put on my best thinking face, open my mouth to speak, then closing it once again. I look at her and shake my head.

"Grow up Miley, can't you just be mature enough for two seconds to suck up your pride and apologize to me? I would apologize to you," she states. I can't help but allow the small snicker erupt from my lips. She's delirious if she thinks that she would ever apologize, for anything.

I pick up my cup and take a drink, forcing myself to stay calm. I turn back toward the window, noticing the snow is starting to stick on the sidewalk, a small glaze of white covering the green grass. I feel her bony fingers forcing me to turn back toward her.

"Apologize!" she screams, drawing the attention of everyone in Starbucks toward us. I stand up from my seat, my face red with anger.

"Apologize for what Taylor? For finally telling you everything that you deserve to hear because you don't know how to respect a person? For letting everything I've been holding in since we were ten to finally come out? Do you really think that I should apologize for something you deserved when you've been putting me down for every little thing I do like it's nothing? You never apologized for calling me ugly almost every day of my life, you never apologized for stealing all my games when we were little kids, and you never apologized for coming here and trying to steal everything! You never apologize for anything because you think everyone has to bow down to your feet and I'm sick of it." I don't have time to let anything else out because Nick is at Taylor's side, wiping the tears that are streaming down her face. The tears start to well up in my own eyes.

"Come on babe, let's just go home and watch a movie or something, okay?" Nick says, leading her toward the door.

He's a sympathetic loser and I'm not sure why I ever liked him in the first place. Anyone that can live with Taylor and not realize just how evil she really is deserves to be punched in the face. There's no way I can be around him knowing that he's in love with my sister. There's absolutely no way.

It's time to make some changes. Maybe I'm not so in love with the architecture of that glass building anymore.

**A/n: **I just kinda threw this together. I didn't know what I wanted to happen and I'm not even sure I wanted what happened to happened. But, everyone wanted another chapter so here it is. The next one shouldn't have such a long wait, I know almost exactly what I want to happen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Always Second Best  
>Chapter Ten.<strong>

Even though I'm absolutely positive that what I'm about to do will, in the long run, make my life easier and happier, every limb of my body is shaking as I ride the elevator up to the office floor. The ding from the confined space echoes in my ear and I walk out of the area slowly. After taking a deep breath I walk toward Nick's office.

I notice that he's on the phone, and he's probably on the phone with someone extremely important but I walk on inside his office, sitting down in the chair in front of his desk. When his conversation is over he hangs up the phone and looks at me with this confused looking face. It's probably because I'm in jeans and a t-shirt instead of my usual dressy attire.

"Miley, what are you doing here? I told you to take a while off," he reminds me. I nod my head, and focus on the wood that his desk is made of. This is the most life altering thing that I have ever conducted. You could say I'm a little nervous.

"Right, that's what I'm here about," I start, not sure where to go from those few words.

"Okay…" he trails, waiting for me to continue. I gulp down the lump that keeps getting bigger in my throat.

"I'm here to give my two weeks' notice," I say, finally getting the courage to look up at him. His eyebrows scrunch together in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he questions. I know that he knows what a two weeks' notice is but I'm not sure that he knows exactly why I'm giving him one.

"I cannot work here anymore. I'm sorry, I've really enjoyed being here but in order for my life to be even the slightest bit enjoyable then I need to quit. So, I'm giving my two weeks' notice. Also, since I have a lot of time saved up I was hoping that you would allow me to take those days for the next two weeks," I ramble. The thought that before I even stepped out of my apartment building I had what I was going to say to a T in the back of my mind causes my words to come out dry and emotionless.

"Um, Miley? Is something wrong? Did I do something? I'm so confused." My eyes focus back on the wood of his desk. I didn't expect him to ask questions, I just expected a quick 'okay, I hope you feel better' sort of thing.

"I just, I just can't work here anymore. I'm sorry," I say, knowing that if I go into a deep explanation my voice is going to crack. I swallow the lump again.

"Miley, you can't just quit and not tell me why, I'm not going to just let you quit with no explanation," he says, walking around the desk and squatting down in front of me. I close my eyes when I feel the water specs starting to cover my eyes. My stupid full of emotion personality is starting to get to me.

Of course I don't want to quit. I want Nick to fall in love with me and have my happily ever after. I love this building; I want to work here my entire life and then some. I love my job and I love all the people here. But could you imagine walking into an office everyday knowing that you had to work with the man you're in love with that's in love with your selfish sister? I just can't do it.

"Please don't make this any harder than it already is," I whisper. His hand comes in contact with my knee, rubbing small circles on the cloth of my blue jeans.

"I don't want you to quit Miley, you belong here. How about you take a couple months off, maybe three? Would that be okay? Then you can come back. It'll be like you quit temporarily," he offers. I shake my head, he's being too nice. I want him to be angry.

"I can't work here any longer Nick, now are you going to give me the next two weeks off or not?" I question, raising my eyes to his. I know he can see the water covering my eyes but I just don't care anymore.

"Um, okay. You can have the next two weeks off," he says, removing his hand from my leg and standing back up.

"Thank you," I say, getting up from my seat and starting toward his door.

"Wait, Miley," he says. I turn around, sinking my teeth deep into my lower lip to keep myself from bursting into tears.

"What?" I question. He hands me a small envelope, I take it and then leave his office, letting the tears slip down my face when I'm in the elevator.

The ding erupts again. Once I'm outside of the building I sit down on a bench, pushing my face into my hands and allowing the tears to flow into my hands.

After a few minutes I've recovered from my outburst I look down at the small envelope in my hands. My name is written on the front in Nick's writing, I would know what it looks like since I've worked with his papers since I started working in his office.

I open the envelope and pull out a small invitation card. To Taylor's birthday party. Next week.

Everything is written in Nick's handwriting, this either means that Taylor had him fill out her invitations or he secretly filled one out for me because he believes that Taylor and I are just having sister-sister difficulties. I roll my eyes and go to slip the paper back into the envelope when I notice something printed on the back of the card.

Please come.  
>-Nick<p>

I can't help but feel my heart beat pick up a little at the meaning that I put into his words. Even if he doesn't mean it in a sentimental way he still wants me there. And that's enough to encourage me to suck up my pride and attend my sister's birthday party.

**A/n:** It's short again, sorry. I'm thinking maybe two more chapters? Possibly three. I'm not really sure but there won't be very many.


	11. Chapter 11

**Always Second Best  
>Chapter Eleven.<strong>

"I can't believe you quit! Miles, who am I going to talk to now?" I hear her voice whine through the phone and I can't help but sigh, she's only asked this question ten times in the thirty minutes that we've been on the phone.

"It's complicated Dems, just come over and get ready with me. I'll tell you all about it," I say, hoping that she'll agree so that I don't have to arrive at my little sister's party with just Ethan, because for some odd reason I invited him along as my date.

"Alright," she groans, "I'll be over in twenty minutes."

"Okay, see you then." I hang up the phone and go straight toward my shower. Twenty minutes is plenty of time for me to clean myself up.

As soon as I step back into my bedroom I hear Demi's voice from my living room.

"Miley! I'm here!" she yells, I listen as her heels clack against my floor as she closes in on my bedroom.

"Hello Demi," I smile, as soon as she walks through the door.

"Are you seriously not dressed yet? Miles, at this rate we're going to be late!" she whines. I roll my eyes.

"It's not like we're going to anything that important," I whine back, looking inside my closet for something decent to wear. I decide on a strapless pink dress that lands right above my number and hold it up for Demi's approval.

"Perfect, and wear those silver heels with all the glitter on them," she replies. I pull out my sparkly heels from the bottom of my closet and begin my transformation. "So, are you going to let me know why you quit any time soon?" Demi questions as she's helping me zip up the back of my dress.

"Long story short, Taylor's living with Nick now and he believes that we're just having some sort of sister conflict. I want to tell him the truth about her and let him know just how evil she really is but I just don't have the heart to let it all out. There's no way that I can stay in that office, falling so hopelessly in love with him when he's falling in love with my lie of a sister. I just can't do it," I explain as briefly as I possibly can.

"But Miles," she whines, "Who am I going to gossip to? Nobody else in that office will keep my secrets! I'm going to be miserable!"

I take a deep breath and walk over to my vanity, starting to curl my hair in layers. "I'm sorry Demi, I'm going to miss you terribly too, but we'll just have to make due. Maybe have a girl's night every Friday to make up for lost time or something?" I suggest.

"You won't have time for me every Friday, you've got a boyfriend now Miles. We all know that boyfriend's take up the majority of every girl's life," she states. This is true, every time either one of us claim a boyfriend we barely have enough time to spend a day out of the month together. That's why working together was always the perfect make up place.

"Ethan and I… we're not going anywhere. I think tonight I'm going to end it altogether. I don't see the point in wasting my time with a guy when I know that there's absolutely no future for us. I need to start looking somewhere else."

"Poor Ethan, he's so hopelessly in love with you!" Demi exclaims.

"I know, and that's another reason to just let him go. I don't need to continue leading him on like a little puppy dog. He needs to go out and find his true love too. We're both giving up the ones that we love in hopes of finding one that we love… more," I say, twisting a strand of hair around my curling iron.

Out of the corner of the mirror I see Demi give me a sympathetic smile. She starts my way and lays her hand on my shoulder.

"Miles, I know that giving up your hope for Nick is going to be extremely hard. And I hate that you have to let it go, but I really do think that you'll be happier in the long run because from what has occurred in the past couple of months I don't think Nick's ever going to realize that he has the perfect lady right in front of his eyes just waiting on him. So, I'm happy that you're moving on. You deserve to live your life," she says, her eyes getting all watery. It's as if we're at my wedding and she's letting her best friend go or something. Except, it's not my wedding, this is my letting-go-of-the-one-I-love party.

I smile, feeling the water rush to my eyes, "Thanks, now stop getting all sentimental and crap. I don't want to redo my makeup."

"Right," she smiles. "But, just as a final note, you will find the right guy for you Miley, I'm sure of it."

As soon as she's finished with her final word the door bell rings to my apartment. "That's probably Ethan; will you go answer it while I finish getting ready?"

"Sure," Demi says, making her way out of my room to greet Ethan.

I lay down my curling iron; satisfied with the way my hair looks. Then I sit down on my tiny chair and let all the pity that I've been feeling for myself let loose.

Tonight, I'm sure, will be a terrible night for me and I'll probably come home and cry myself to sleep. I'm going to be thinking along the same thoughts that I'm thinking right now. I've spent entirely way too much time waiting on the person that I'm in love with, the guy that I shouldn't even be in love with because I haven't had to the chance to be with him in that way. And in the back of my head I know that I'll never be able to find someone that will compare to the way I think about Nick, but I'm going to try my hardest and if I never manage to find someone then I'll just have to be happy with my life as a single, independent woman. But, tonight, I'm going to let myself have fun, maybe take a couple shots and forget about everything that's happened. I'm going to stay away from Nick and start living the life that I need to be living.

**A/n:** Okay, I just can't make these chapters any longer for some reason. This chapter really has no meaning whatsoever. The next chapter… the next chapter should be pretty interesting :) I'm going to try and finish this story because Jan. 10th, which is when I started it. Two chapters left!  
>Everyone have a Merry Christmas!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Always Second Best  
>Chapter Twelve<strong>

Ethan and I walk hand in hand toward the door of the club, Demi on the other side of me with her arm looped around my own. When we approach the door Demi grips my arm and leans in toward my ear and whispers softly.

"Be good tonight," she pulls away from me and gives a small wink. I roll my eyes and as soon as the bouncer allows us to enter the club Demi goes her own way and I'm left with Ethan.

"Let's get something to drink," I say, making sure my voice is loud enough to hear over the pounding music. He nods his head in agreement and leads me over to the bar.

I order a shot of something strong. The tiny glass is set in front of me. It slides down my throat, burning all the way down. And just like that, my drinking binge begins. I order another. The alcohol slides down, smoother this time. I order one more… for the time being.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asks, wrapping his arm around my waist. I shrug him off, my eyes burning a hole through the dance floor.

"I'm about to be," I reply, walking away from him without another word and onto the dance floor.

I'm dancing by myself, enjoying myself like any other person preparing to get drunk does. It doesn't take long for the boys to join in, touching my back and my shoulder and everywhere else imaginable. And I don't have a care in the world.

Maybe I should, because maybe then later events wouldn't have occurred and I could save myself a butt load of embarrassment.

The song ends and I can still see straight, which bothers me whenever I look toward the door and I see Nick and Taylor walking in looking all happy. Taylor has be signature Happy Birthday crown on and she's smiling from ear to ear while Nick has his arm wrapped around her, looking around the club.

Our eyes catch and I wave, a tiny smile gracing my face. I avert my eyes and make a bee line back to Ethan, ordering another shot. This isn't good for me, I know this. I gulp back the drink; it's only a matter of time before I can't walk straight.

"Miley, I think you need to stop taking shots," Ethan warns. I should have listened. Instead, I ignored him, my eyes glued on Taylor's happiness with Nick. Once again, I motion for the bar tender to fulfill my needs.

The drink slides over, I have to search for the glass; my vision is starting to blur. Good. I find the glass, grip it and pour it down my throat. Back to the dance floor.

Within minutes of my last drink my dance moves become sloppy, but I continue to dance. And in between my dancing I continue to drink, intoxicating my body more and more with every passing second. To the point where I'm not even sure where I am anymore. But then I remember.

"Attention, everyone!" she yells, standing up on a table. It's her, my sister. The birthday girl, the reason I'm here. "As the night comes to an end I would like to thank everyone for coming and wishing me a happy birthday, it truly has meant the world to me," her voice is perfect. Even when she's yelling over a crowd of people, her voice is perfect.

"I'm leaving," Ethan says, his body standing right beside mine. He's angry, that's fine.

"Okay," I whisper, taking a drink of my alcoholic beverage.

"I mean I'm leaving… for good. I don't want to be in this relationship anymore," he says, a tiny ounce of hope lacing through his voice. I can't care.

"Okay," I whisper again, my eyes locked on Taylor while putting back another drink. He's sad and angry at the same time, he wants to stay and make everything better but he's realized, I realize, long before today that I'm not the person he wants. With a single puff flying through his lips, he turns on his heel and tears through the club, leaving me behind. I still don't care.

Taylor finishes her speech with another thank you to everyone, and then steps off the table with, of course, Nick's help. I close my eyes and turn around, taking a seat at the counter of the bar.

"Can I have another one?" I hear myself asking.

A few more minutes pass, I have a fresh drink in my hand and that's when the night really begins. Taylor and Nick walk over, standing right beside me as they order their preferred drinks.

"I'm ready to go home," I hear her tell him, a slight whine mixed through her voice.

That's when he catches my presence, I look away from them, gulp down the alcohol. "Miley," I hear his voice whispering, almost like he cares. He turns away from me when I don't respond, he turns toward Taylor.

"How about after we finish our drinks you go on home, I'll make sure Miley gets home safe and sound, and then meet you back at the house, is that okay?" he asks. My ears tingle, but I am drunk. There's no telling what he actually said.

"Okay," she whines. I can feel the frown that's gracing her face right now, begging him to come home with her.

Their drinks come, and while they're drinking and enjoying themselves it's like I'm a ghost. I'm not even there as they talk about dinner at my parent's house. A dinner that I was apparently not invited to. I would have never imagined.

Taylor leaves, she begs him to leave with her before she leaves, but she finally leaves. I put back the last bit of alcohol left in my cup. I wave for more but Nick's hand stops me.

"You've had enough," he says, grabbing my hand and leading me, very slowly, to a booth. "What's wrong Miley?" Without thinking, a laugh erupts for my mouth, along with a couple hiccups. I laugh, laugh, hiccup, laugh some more.

Have I ever mentioned that when I'm drunk and have absolutely no idea what I'm doing that I have word vomit? I can't help it, that's just the type of drunk I am. Some people are crazy, some get really down and out, but I, I just have a really bad case of word vomit most of the time.

"What's wrong with me?" Laugh. "That's funny, I thought it was kind of obvious, I mean, I'm an extremely obvious person, maybe you're just extremely oblivious." Laugh. "Here's the thing, and I'll spell it out for you like I would for a little kid because I think you'll understand that way. I love you, like I've loved you forever and a day, it's funny, right?" Laugh. Laugh. Laugh. "I'm in love with a guy dating my sister." Laugh.

He's not laughing, he has his head in his hands like he's had too much to drink and he's the type that gets a really bad headache.

"What's wrong, Nicky?" I laugh, and laugh, and laugh.

"You love me?" and even though I'm extremely smashed, I realize that his words are in question form.

"Duh!" I yell, a hiccup coming out this time.

"But, your sister… you sent your sister to that meeting, you set me up with your sister." I freeze. No more laughing, no more hiccups.

"No, no, that's not what I did," I say. How could he think that's what I was doing? I was there, in a dress. A baby blue dress, but a dress. How can things get twisted so easily?

"Miley," his voice is so low, I almost don't hear him. "I thought you wanted me to be with your sister, I thought you only liked me as a friend, I'm so sorry."

I shrug my shoulders, "It's over now, no big deal."

"No!" he yells, I don't think I've ever, in my lifetime, saw Nick yell. "No, this is a big deal Miley, I've had the biggest crush on you since you started working for me. I know, it's weird that I'm just letting it all come out now especially since you're so drunk that I'm going to have to repeat everything I say, but Miley, I thought you wanted me to be with your sister. I thought you only wanted to be friends."

Did he say he's had a crush on me? Did he really say that? Because sometimes when I'm drunk, other than word vomit, I make things up in my head.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" he whispers, a stressed look placed onto his oh-so-handsome face.

I shrug my shoulders again; looking at him with what is probably the stupidest look ever because I can't really control my facial movements when I'm drunk.

"We need to leave, let's go." He says, taking my hand and leading me out of the club. We stand out in the cold as Nick calls for a taxi.

We get inside the first one that stops. He immediately wraps his arms around me, and without a second thought, because like I've said before, I'm drunk, I kiss him, a wave of confidence from all the confessions circling around moving through my veins as I kiss him, deepening the kiss.

Maybe tonight wasn't so bad after all.

**A/n:** :) they're finally together. … kind of, maybe. One more chapter! Happy New Year!


	13. Chapter 13

**Always Second Best  
>Chapter Thirteen.<strong>

The headache that pounds through my head wakes me up in the morning, making me wish that everything that happened the night before could be erased. What even happened last night? I can't remember a thing. I roll over in my bed, keeping my eyes closed in hopes of the headaches disappearing. My hand comes in contact with skin and my eyes fly open.

It was like the reminder of what happened last night with Nick lying in my bed, shirtless, reminded me of everything that happened. Images immediately started flashing in my head. I remember everything, piece by piece, until we get out of the taxi. A smile forms on my lips, he just thought I didn't like him. It was all a big misunderstanding. I rest my head on his chest, the thought of my growing headache disappearing at some point.

As I lay with my head resting on Nick's chest, thinking about how this is what I've been dreaming of for years. Well, maybe not exactly in this manner, but right here, with Nick. This is what I've been dreaming of and I must say that it feels just as good as I thought it would.

Then, the worry takes over. What if Nick was drunk too? I hadn't seen him all night. He could've been drinking the entire time and his alcoholic mind made him kiss me and whatever else happened in my apartment last night considering that I'm still in my underwear. What if this is all a lie and Nick is going to wake up and run out of here, back to my sister. What will I do then?

Soon after the scary thoughts start worrying my mind Nick's eyes flutter open and the smile that takes over his lips erases all my worries. His hands attack my hair, running their way through the tangled mess.

"Good morning," his voice is groggy from the sleep.

"Is this real?" I question before even thinking about it. I can't help but feel like I'm still asleep, dreaming all this up because I have had dreams of this before, and I'm going to wake up and realize that Nick is still with my sister and I'm still alone.

"This is real baby, this is real," he whispers, pulling my head back against his chest as his lips press against the top of my head. We lay there for a good twenty minutes just taking each other in and enjoying the moment while it's still here.

"Can we just stay like this all day?" I ask, my lips moving against his skin.

"I have something I need to do first, I'll have to leave in a few minutes and then when I get back we can do whatever you want," he says. I lift my head up, looking toward him with my chin resting on his chest.

"What are you going to do?" I question.

"I need to go talk to Taylor; I can't be with you I mean, really be with you until I break it off with her. And I want to completely be with you as soon as possible," he says, leaning toward me and placing his lips fully on mine.

"Will you let me make breakfast first?" I ask, looking at him hopefully.

"Of course," the smile grows on my face and I make my way out from under the covers. I look down at my half naked body and turn back toward him.

"What exactly happened last night?" he smirks.

"We had some fun, but not too much fun because I wanted to save that for when you were sober and we could both remember our first time together," he explains. I jump back onto the bed, straddling his waist and kiss him.

When I pull away with a smile on my face I say, "You're too sweet." I climb back off of him and make my way to the dresser, pulling on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Then I walk into the kitchen and start cooking eggs sausage and biscuits.

Minutes later, when the food is almost completely done, Nick comes into the kitchen and stands with me at the stove, his arms wrapped around my waist and his lips pressed against my bare neck.

"I'm glad we cleared everything up, I know that this is only the beginning of our relationship but I know that this is the happiest that I'll ever be in my life because I have you," he whispers against my skin.

It's as if everything I'm thinking is coming through his lips right now. I lean toward his embrace, keeping my eyes on the eggs. The timer beeps and I pull myself away from Nick, checking on the biscuits. I pull the bread out of the oven and set everything on plates, ready to eat.

I fix a biscuit, one egg and one piece of sausage and start to bite into my sandwich, until the doorbell rings. "I'll get it," I announce, walking over to the door. I open the door and there she is. My sister, tears streaming down her face.

"I think something's happened to Nick," she announces, allowing herself into my house. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, knowing that all the peacefulness of this morning is about to shatter.

"Nick!" I hear her scream. "Why in the world are you over here? In your boxers!" piece by piece it comes together. "Miley!" she screams and her feet pound against the hardwood floor as she makes her way back to the front door. She slaps my face.

"Taylor, we need to talk about this, let's just go in the living room and talk about this," Nick tries, reaching out to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She slings herself around and slaps him in the face as well. "Okay, I deserve that, but let's talk Taylor," he tries again.

"What's there to talk about?" she screams, her arms flying all around. "You cheated on me Nick! How could you cheat on me? I loved you!"

"I know that and I'm sorry but I don't love you Taylor," he confesses, his voice getting lower by the second.

"This is crazy. This is all a part of your plan!" she points toward me, "You're mad at me and you're taking it out one me by stealing my boyfriend! I'm leaving. I'm going back to London and I never want to hear from you again, you are no longer a part of my family! I hate you!" she screams, trying to get it all out of her sister and she slams the door on her way out.

"Are you okay?" Nick questions, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm fine, Nick I never really told you anything about my sister but I'm never really considered her my sister. She's never treated me like her sister. So, this doesn't hurt me at all. This is sort of like a cement block has been lifted off my shoulders. I'm just happy to be with you," I say, leaning in and kissing him. When we pull away I look at him, noticing the chocolate waves in his eyes that I couldn't ever notice from afar.

"Can we go back to bed now?" I question. He lifts me up, his hands holding me to his body at my thighs and walks back me swiftly back to my bedroom. Everything is how it should be.

**A/n:** Okay, not the best. But I completely lost interest in this story a while back. There just wasn't enough in my mind for me to work with.  
>It's been a year, I posted on my birthday and my birthday is this Tuesday. That's really a lot longer than it should have taken. But, I hope you all enjoyed it and I should be posting a new story some time soon. I have an idea floating around in my head and I really think that it could be a very interesting story. I hope that all of you will read it :)<br>Thank you all so much for sticking with me through this story, I love all of you.  
>I haven't decided quite yet if there will be an epilogue, probably not, but if there is it will be posted in a few weeks.<p> 


End file.
